


Hold Me

by actually_satan



Category: Cow Chop
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, ModestHD, Sick Aleks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actually_satan/pseuds/actually_satan
Summary: Aleks is sick and is having trouble getting some rest.





	Hold Me

Aleks was sick and he absolutely hated it. He didn't get sick very often, but when he did, it hit him hard. He felt tired even after the several hours sleep he'd had. He didn't even know what time it was, but his guess was around noon. The curtains to the window were closed and kept out any sunlight that might have crept through otherwise. He laid in bed, the blanket tucked up to his chin, several tissues on the floor next to him. His headache was only worsening as time went on and his nose was so stuffed he could only breathe through his mouth. He was a mess.

He'd told Trevor to stay away from him no matter how much he wanted to cuddle up to him. If Trevor got sick, then Aleks would be the one taking care of him and he really didn't want to deal with that. He was strong enough to power through the torture alone or so he thought. 

Aleks sighed heavily and whined in his throat. He was so annoyed with being sick and it'd only been since that same morning. He turned onto his side and curled himself up in a ball, hoping it would help, but nothing did. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, but he could only lie there. He was too cold, but also warm, and he couldn't get comfortable on the bed alone. He felt tempted to call out for Trevor, who he knew was in the living room, but he held back. It seemed that Trevor knew him too well, though, because only moments later, the door to the bedroom opened and Trevor walked in.

"How're you feeling?" Trevor asked and walked over to the bed. He pressed a hand to his forehead.

"Like shit." Aleks grumbled, appreciating the small touch.

"I don't think you have a fever, so that's good." He said, feeling over Aleks's flushed cheeks as well. 

"Yeah, I'm fucking cold." He complained, pulling the blankets tighter around himself. He breathed deeply and closed his eyes. "Go watch TV or whatever. I'll be fine."

Trevor didn't respond and only watched Aleks for a brief moment. He shook his head at Aleks fondly. Then he snuck his way into the bed and laid beside him.

"No. What are you doing?" Aleks opened his eyes to look at him. He was drained of all strength at this point. "You're gonna get sick."

"Just be quiet." Trevor laid on his back and pulled Aleks onto his chest, so he could rest his head there. He kept his arm around Aleks, rubbing his back in light circles. 

Aleks tried to resist, but the comfort of Trevor's body was too much. He snuggled his face against him as he laid on top of him, keeping as close to him as possible. "You're gonna get sick." He tried again, sniffling, but it was only a weak attempt. He was already on the verge of sleep.

Trevor didn't reply. He consistently rubbed Aleks's back, knowing it was just what was needed to calm him down. "Just go to sleep, honey." By the time he finished the sentence, he heard a soft snore come from Aleks. He looked down at him, gave him a quick kiss on the head, and smiled even though he knew now he was stuck laying there for at least the next few hours.


End file.
